


Can You Just Shush

by halfhuman2214



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfhuman2214/pseuds/halfhuman2214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Migraines are nothing new to Michael. Usually he has his meds when he gets one. TO'Day he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Just Shush

Michael was curled up around a pillow, his head under the other one. He had his headphones on but no music was playing and he was glad Calum hadn't pulled the curtains open when he left to go work out earlier. His head was pounding and his stomach rolling. Migraines had been a pretty normal thing in his life before they left for the London house. To the point where he even had a prescription for it. But as the band took off, his migraines had decreased and he simply lost track of his pills and never bothered to get them refilled. (Although he now knows he should have). He had taken some Tylenol and Advil about an hour ago and they hadn't made a difference. 

He managed to pull himself up and out of bed and into the shower with the least amount of lights on, sometime around 10. He knew Calum wouldn't be back till 11, which gave him plenty of time to get ready for the day. He knows the logical thing to do would be to tell the boys he has a migraine. Heaven knows they dealt with those days back in Sydney where they had to cancel recording videos because it was that bad. But they had 2 interviews today that they couldn't cancel.

The shower did little to stop the drum line in his head, but his stomach had settled a little bit. He got dressed into a pair of black skinny jeans that were probably his boyfriend's (and had probably been Ashtons before Calum took them) and his a black long sleeve shirt before putting a beanie on, knowing that tugging on his hair would make things worse. He was suddenly glad that they were doing radio interviews , because as loud as those can be, he doesn't have to got through makeup or hair.

By the time Calum got back he was laying on his back, eyes closed and a arm thrown over them to block out the light. His shoes were on and noise canceling headphones in. He didn't notice Calums presence until after the boy had showered and gotten dressed. Calum gently shook Michael, thinking he was asleep, and Michael squinted at him, the room brighter now that the curtains were opened. Calum frowned but Michael waved him off.

The light was even brighter in the hallway, causing Michael to slip the sunglasses that had been in his hands, on. He missed Calums furrowed brow that was being directed at him.

Luckily both Ashton and Luke were being quiet instead of being sickeningly cute, so they car ride wasn't that bad. But the screaming fans had Michael forcing a smile and holding back tears of pain. Once inside he asked where the bathroom was and disappeared into it, locking the door behind him. He stood at the sink breathing heavily, trying not to be sick, losing the battle. He dry heaved into the toilet before cradling his head.

The radio interview was torture, 6 people in a tiny room most of them yelling over eachother , one of the 6 with a migraine. Not a good mix. The car ride was worse. Both Luke and Ashton had woken up so they were being their loud selves. Michael couldn't stop his cringing as he rested his head against the window. The cold glass doing little to soothe his pounding head.

"Mikey? We're at the restaurant. You coming?" Calum asks softly rubbing his knee. Michael knows that he knows something is up.

"I'm not feeling too well Cal. I'm just gunna stay in the car and try to sleep." Michael doesn't even have to lie. He doesn't feel well at all and threw out all th ought of trying to hide it. "Order me something light to go. Maybe I'll eat it after the interview."

Calum nods sadly. "Okay. I'll get you soup or something. If you need me just give me a call." He gets out shutting the door quietly pointing towards the building as he watches Michael rub at his temples.

Calum joins Luke and Ashton in a tiny booth in the back of the restaurant. "I'm not positive, but I think he's gotta migraine. A bad one from what I've seen."

Luke frowns, "He hasn't had a migraine in years. And doesn't he have meds that he can take." Ashton nods.

"He left the pills in some hotel in I think it was Boston a while back. Luckily I found them. But they're in my suitcase, in our room." Calum says.

"Why didn't he tell us he had a migraine? He's told us in the past." Ashton asks.

"Probably because you can't cancel the days events anymore. I have to learn to deal with it until I can get a new prescription from my doctor." Michael says visibly shaking, his sunglasses perched on his face and arms wrapped around himself. Calum gently guides him down into the seat and Michael mutters a quiet "thanks."

"I thought you were staying in the car." Calum says rubbing his back. Knowing from experience that while most people want their head rubbed during a migraine, it makes Michaels worse.

Michael mumbles something about "fucking contraction on the road right next to the parking lot." And the three boys laugh quietly.

"We'll try and stay quiet. You have your headphones?" Michael nods. "Good. Put those in and get some sleep." Ashton says.

"Where are the pills in your suitcase?" Luke asks his voice barely above a whisper. 

"Front pocket. Why?" Calum asks never pausing his hand movement.

"He needs them. He hasn't been this bad since school. And he might murder you if you stop." Luke says tapping away on your phone. "I'm getting someone to bring them to the station."

They were waiting at the reception desk when they arrived. After depositing a still sleeping Michael on the couch in the green room, he had walked back to go talk to the the receptionist when she handed them to him.

Luke and Ashton were sitting quietly, probably talking to each other through text as to not wake Michael. Calum went straight to the sleeping boy. "Mikey. Time to wake up." He rubs his hand.

Michael groans and swats at the hand, but he's already waking up noticing the pain in his head.

"I've got something for you." Calum says.

"If it's Tylenol or Advil you can shove it up your ass. Stuff doesn't do shit." Michael says keeping his eyes closed.

"Stuffs stronger than that." He puts the pill bottle into Michaels hand. Michael looks at it confused. "You left it next to the sink in a hotel in Boston. I'm glad I kept them."

"I think I love you." Michael says popping the cap open. "Wait no I do love you, that's why we share a bed." Michael pops a pill into his mouth and dry swallows it.

Calum sighs in relief when he is almost back to normal in time for their interview. He also gets the prescription refilled at the closest pharmacy. The current bottle being almost out of date.


End file.
